


Padres de la novia (Fathers of the Bride) TRADUCCIÓN

by Caramel_Macchiqto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Spanish Translation, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto
Summary: Decidí traducir esta obra al español, por lo que no me pertenece. La autora me dio permiso de traducirla para el deleite de los lectores y mío.Autora: DarkJediQueenStiles solo quiere dormir, pero la pareja en la habitación de al lado no se calla. No está seguro de lo que espera cuando les grita, pero la oferta de unirse a la pareja no lo es.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Padres de la novia (Fathers of the Bride) TRADUCCIÓN

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fathers of the Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469654) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 
  * A translation of [Fathers of the Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469654) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> Esto es una traducción de una obra que me gusto mucho. 
> 
> Recuerden visitar y apoyar al autor original DarkJediQueen

Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero después del día de mierda que tuvo corriendo haciendo mierda por Lydia para la boda a pesar de que Stiles acababa de regresar a Beacon Hills, realmente solo quería irse a dormir. Sin embargo, la pareja en la habitación de al lado no estaba permitiendo que eso sucediera. Si no fuera por el hecho de que solo había escuchado dos tonos de voz allí, habría pensado que era una orgía. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los hombres, pero obviamente lo estaban haciendo ardiente y duro y lo habían estado haciendo durante dos horas, según el reloj de Stiles. Ni siquiera pensó que podría ir durante dos horas, y todavía estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. Era obvio que era un par de universitarios que iban a conseguir un hotel durante el fin de semana o incluso que acababan de cumplir dieciocho años y no tenían otro lugar donde follar.

Scott le había prometido que su trabajo solo sería dar un discurso y estar a su lado cuando aceptara ser su padrino de boda. Había suficientes otras personas que podían manejar el resto. Stiles, sin embargo, había llevado a Scott y al resto de la fiesta a Nueva York para la despedida de soltero de Scott el fin de semana antes de la boda, y eso había sido muy divertido.

Gimiendo, Stiles se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de conexión. No tenía idea de por qué estaba conectado a una habitación que no estaba conectada a la fiesta de bodas, pero estaba más que superado. Abrió su costado después de desbloquearlo. Lo había cerrado a primera hora. Era el hijo de un Sheriff, sabía cómo iba esa mierda. Stiles ni siquiera fue por lo suave. Golpeó la madera con el lado de su puño tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que la puerta traqueteara y actuando como si fuera a caerse de sus bisagras.

"¡O me follas también o cierra la puta boca!" Stiles gritó antes de comenzar a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre estaba allí. No como un hombre apenas lo suficientemente mayor como para ser llamado hombre, sino un hombre que parecía haber estado dando la vuelta a la manzana varias veces. Estaba desnudo y su polla todavía estaba resbaladiza. Stiles no podía decir si era lubricante o saliva lo que estaba en él. Siguió las piernas delgadas hasta los pies y luego volvió a subir para mirar al hombre a los ojos. Stiles tragó saliva ante la forma en que el hombre lo miraba. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que la mirada que estaba recibiendo era de hambre, y él era solo la presa. Stiles no estaba seguro de que este hombre no fuera el lobo feroz.

"Mi esposo Chris y yo siempre estamos caemos ante la idea de un tercio", dijo el hombre. Miró a Stiles de arriba abajo de nuevo y sonrió. "Especialmente cuando se parecen a ti, cariño."

"¿Cómo es él?" gritó el hombre. Chris, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que ese era el nombre del primer hombre que dijo.

El primer hombre extendió la mano y agarró la camiseta de Stiles, tiró de él pero se aseguró de que Stiles pudiera romper el agarre si quería.

Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero decirle a este hombre que no en ese momento, no lo era. Lo arrastraron a la otra habitación, y sentado en la cama había otro hombre que estaba igual de caliente pero de una manera muy diferente. Él era alguien a quien Lydia llamaría papá y le gustaría follar. Stiles sabía que prefería a sus hombres mayores que él, y había muchas razones psicológicas detrás de eso, pero no era que realmente quisiera tener sexo con su padre. Le gustaba que lo cuidaran. A él también le gustaba que lo follaran, y parecía que ambos hombres estaban preparados para eso.

"Bueno, Peter, es más lindo que el último que recogiste", dijo Chris. Extendió su mano y Peter soltó la camisa de Stiles.

Stiles caminó hacia Chris y dejó que el hombre tirara de él el resto del camino hacia adentro cuando colocó su mano en la de Chris. También fue una mano sólida. Tragó cuando Chris se pasó la mano por el brazo para tocar su cuello. Stiles sabía que Chris estaba tocando su punto de pulso.

"¿Siempre exiges participar en encuentros sexuales de los que no eres parte?" Peter preguntó mientras se acercaba detrás de Stiles. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Stiles. Lo sostenían con fuerza en ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder romperlo.

"Pensé que era un par de jóvenes de dieciocho años o universitarios que no querían follar en los dormitorios. Pensé que un juego de gallina* era una buena idea. No pensé que sería el dos de ustedes o que tomarían mi oferta en serio. Aunque debo decir que me gusta bastante lo que he visto hasta ahora ". Stiles miró hacia abajo. Chris todavía estaba duro como una roca, su polla era lo suficientemente larga y gruesa como para que Stiles quisiera su boca sobre ella. El de Peter no era tan grueso, pero era más largo que el de Chris.

Peter se acercó completamente al cuerpo de Stiles, presionando su polla contra él. "¿Y podemos ver?”

"Sí", respondió Stiles. Se agachó y agarró el borde de su camiseta. Era su camisa de dormir, por lo que le quedaba un poco más holgada que su ropa normal. Sus pantalones de dormir estaban colgados por debajo de sus caderas del elástico que estaba viejo en ellos. Podía ver su rastro de cabello que lo llevaba a la ingle y vio como los ojos de Chris seguían el rastro también. Peter todavía estaba detrás de él, y se frotaba la nariz en la nuca. Conocía ese pequeño truco. "Mierda."

"¿Qué?" Chris preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en el dobladillo de los pantalones de Stiles y comenzaba a bajarlos. Una vez que pasaron su polla, Chris los soltó y se cayeron. Stiles no dormía con ropa interior puesta, o solo dormía en ropa interior. Ahora estaba desnudo frente a dos desconocidos.

"¿Tú también eres un lobo?" Preguntó Stiles mientras miraba a Chris con la suya.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Peter.

"Amigo, es el puto Beacon Hills, ¿qué esperas? No mantengo mi cabeza en la arena como algunos de los otros humanos." Estos tipos no necesitaban saber que Scott había sido mordido por un Alfa rebelde al azar y cómo había comenzado la aventura de Stiles aprendiendo todo lo que podía. Por eso fue un autor tan vendido. Aunque escribió con otro nombre.

Peter se rió entre dientes detrás de él y sus manos comenzaron a moverse. Uno de ellos se envolvió alrededor de su garganta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás hacia donde estaba mirando a Peter un poco al revés. "No sé si eres un buen mentiroso o simplemente muy raro".

"Amigo, tuvimos demasiadas muertes en esta maldita ciudad que fueron atribuidas a un puma de mierda. El único puma que mata gente es la señorita Jenkins, que ama a los chicos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser sus hijos, y los usó hasta que quedó poco de quiénes solían ser, pero como son mayores de edad, no se puede hacer nada al respecto. También es extraño que encontraron a un hombre en el fondo de un barranco y luego cesaron los asesinatos".

"Eras el tipo de chico que salía al bosque después de que le dijeron que había cosas aterradoras, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Chris.

"Tomé mi bate de béisbol conmigo, pero sí. Pensé que habría sexo sobre la mesa, no una discusión de las cosas jodidas que sucedieron en Beacon Hills durante mis años de escuela secundaria."

"¿Crees que vales una mierda?" Preguntó Peter.

“¿Qué tal si escoges por ti mismo quien está recibiendo una mamada, y puedes averiguarlo?”

"¿O qué tal si le chupas la polla a mi marido mientras yo te follo?" Preguntó Peter.

"¿Y si quisiera ser yo quien se lo folle?" Preguntó Chris.

"Tú y tu polla lo arruinarían. Primero me lo voy a follar, y luego tú puedes. Veamos si podemos enojar a los vecinos del otro lado". Peter soltó el cuello de Stiles y dio un paso atrás, Chris tiró de él al mismo tiempo, tomando su boca en un beso. Stiles se perdió en eso. Joder, Chris besaba mejor que los últimos tres novios que Stiles había juntado. Stiles apenas prestó atención cuando Chris lo movió. Estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre él besando a Peter sentado detrás de él. Escuchó el desgarro de la envoltura de un condón, y luego hubo dedos presionando contra él. Peter se tomó su tiempo una vez que tuvo los dedos en él, pero comenzó con dos.

Fue duro y desordenado, pero a Stiles le encantó cuando Peter finalmente le folló la polla. Solo la boca de Chris presionada contra la suya le impidió gritar de placer por cómo Peter lo estaba follando. Chris acarició su polla mientras lo besaba y se detuvo cuando Stiles estaba justo al borde del orgasmo. Sentía que lo tocaban como una guitarra afinada y le encantaba. Luego sintió que Peter se empujaba contra él con fuerza y se quedaba dentro. Chris lo trabajó hasta que él también se corrió, su cuerpo se debilitó. Peter lo siguió hacia abajo, pero Chris se estaba moviendo para salir de debajo.

Stiles apenas lo sintió cuando Peter se apartó de él, y luego lo movieron para poner una almohada debajo de él. Escuchó el chasquido del tapón del lubricante y luego Chris lo empujó. Stiles agarró la ropa de cama y trató de empujar hacia él. A Stiles le encantaba ser follado después del orgasmo. Su último novio lo había llamado loco por eso.

"Parece que encontramos algo que le gusta al chico", dijo Peter mientras se subía a la cama junto a Stiles, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde podían besarse mientras Chris lo follaba.

"Me encanta que me jodan", dijo Stiles. Trató de ponerse a manos y rodillas, pero Chris lo apretó con una mano entre los omóplatos. "¿También es un lobo?"

"No," dijo Peter. Miró a Chris, y algo pasó entre ellos, y luego Chris hizo una pausa para follarlo. Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo levantaron y Peter se deslizó debajo de él. Stiles se acomodó en él, su cabeza en los abdominales de Peter. Entonces Peter se deslizó un poco más hacia arriba, poniendo su polla medio dura allí mismo en su cara. Stiles lo lamió, probando el condón, pero no le importó.

"Jodele la boca", dijo Chris.

Stiles se dejó usar por estos dos hombres hasta que quedó hecho un desastre en medio de la cama. Quería seguir adelante, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado por el desfase horario y haciendo demasiado ese día. Se quedó dormido mientras uno de ellos lo estaba limpiando y se despertó en medio de ellos en la cama. Miró el reloj junto a la cama para ver que eran poco más de las cuatro. Maldijo en silencio e hizo a sí mismo para extraer de la pila de los hombres en la cama. Agarró su ropa y se deslizó de regreso a su habitación. Las puertas intermedias todavía estaban abiertas, por lo que Stiles pudo hacerlo fácilmente.

La ducha se sintió malditamente bien en él, y se vistió con la ropa que iba a usar, y luego se cambiaría a su traje más tarde. Ya estaba en el pasillo donde Scott se casaba con Allison. Stiles escuchó a los hombres en la otra habitación moverse, y se escapó. Realmente no necesitaba volver a verlos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles dejó de inquietarse cuando las puertas se abrieron y la fiesta nupcial comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Vio las damas de honor y las damas de honor antes de que un trío se instalara en las puertas. Stiles realmente esperaba que nadie le estuviera tomando fotos en este momento. La expresión de su rostro tenía que ser invaluable. Parados a ambos lados de Allison estaban Chris y Peter, lo que significaba que fueron Peter y Chris Hale con quienes tuvo relaciones sexuales la noche anterior. Había deshuesado a los padres de la que pronto sería esposa de su mejor amigo.

Sí, estaban calientes y todo, y Stiles siempre había tenido una fantasía sobre los DILF*, pero en realidad no había tenido la intención de rascarse esa picazón así. No había forma de que pudiera hablar con ellos. Ambos estaban jodidamente calientes en sus trajes. Stiles sabía cómo se veía con su traje, lo cual era una broma interna entre él y Scott. Que Allison hubiera estado a favor de Stiles con su traje rojo había sido un shock.

Peter y Chris ni siquiera reaccionaron, lo cual fue bueno y algo de lo que Stiles estaba contento porque les estaban tomando fotos y probablemente metraje. Scott estaba tan condenadamente enamorado de Allison que quería que se grabara todo para poder verlo una y otra vez. Revive ese momento en el que Allison bajaba por el pasillo hacia él.

El resto de toda la ceremonia pasó borroso para Stiles. Estaba alrededor de al menos dos hombres lobo en la fiesta de bodas, ya que una vez que Peter y Chris caminan a Allison por el pasillo, se colocan en su lugar al final de la fiesta nupcial, lo cual no está nada fuera de lugar considerando que uno de los otros mejores hombres es Erica. 

Una vez que todas las imágenes están hechas, Stiles se escabulle para encontrar la barra libre. Realmente necesita ahogarse en una bebida. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la dejó sobre una silla al final de un área y se aseguró de estar solo.

El primer trago fue duro, pero el segundo fue mejor, y lo bebió. Primero fue solo ron, ahora tenía ron y coca cola, mucho mejor para la garganta y menos propenso a emborracharlo.

"Debes ser Stiles", dijo Peter detrás de Stiles.

Stiles tenía muchas ganas de huir. No necesitaba esto. No necesitaba una decisión de último segundo para atormentarlo de esta manera. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía correr. No era como si Peter no fuera capaz de seguirlo sin importar qué. Stiles ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de correr una ficha cuando sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado en el bar. Se volvió y vio que era Chris. Al otro lado de Stiles había una gran planta en maceta, y no había forma de que la pasara para escapar. Quizás si los ignoraba, se irían.

Ese pensamiento se fue cuando la mano de Chris aterrizó en la parte baja de su espalda. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Y ambos cabrones lo sabían por la risa de Peter, Peter detrás de él y la mirada en el rostro de Chris.

"No nos hagas montar una escena, Stiles. Ven y habla con nosotros." Las palabras de Chris fueron una gran amenaza. Stiles nunca querría arruinar ningún aspecto de la boda de Scott. Incluso si arruinar significaba que no hablaba con los hombres, que dejo que se lo follaran anoche.

Encontraron un área abierta donde podían ver si alguien se acercaba antes de que pudieran escucharlos, a menos que fuera un hombre lobo.

"Sabes, pensamos que era gracioso esta mañana cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos tu nombre. Luego estabas allí con Scott y encajó. Stiles no es un nombre que puedas dar sin que todos sepan quién eres, y dando un nombre falso habría hecho estallar a Peter". Chris sonaba presumido, y le estaba haciendo cosas a Stiles que no quería admitir.

"He aprendido que es mejor esquivar la pregunta que mentir con todo lo sobrenatural que hay alrededor".

"Así que eres el humano que evitó que Beacon Hills se fuera a la mierda", dijo Peter.

"Yo soy."

"Lo hiciste bien a pesar de tener un Alfa con una manada enorme tratando de quitarle la tierra a los humanos. Mantuviste la cabeza unida hasta que llegó la ayuda". La voz de Chris estaba más cerca de lo que había estado, y Stiles seguía sin mirarlo.

"Me alegro de que la ayuda fuera alguien que estaba cuerdo y no mató a todos los que fueron mordidos".

"Entonces, Stiles, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Chris.

"¿Acerca de?" Preguntó Stiles. Iba a hacer que los idiotas lo dijeran.

"Anoche."

"¿Qué paso anoche?" Stiles estaba obteniendo un poco de placer sádico al hacer que la cara de Chris hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Chris parecía como si quisiera golpear a Stiles o besarlo. Se preguntó cuál ganaría.

"¿Estás siendo obtuso a propósito?" Preguntó Peter.

"En realidad no. Quiero decir, ¿de qué parte de anoche estás hablando? El hecho de que ambos me jodieron, me escabullí y ninguno de los dos se despertó, lo que realmente no debería haber pasado. ¿O hay algo más que no sé qué sucedió anoche?". Stiles era el rey de hacer preguntas hasta que la primera pregunta se olvidó un poco. Lo había perfeccionado durante años de mentirle a su padre sobre cosas que no eran tan importantes. Aunque eso había fallado en el momento en que Scott fue mordido.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los compañeros de hombres lobo?"

"Bueno, he aprendido mucho de la ficción y otras fuentes aleatorias, pero la mayoría de las manadas de hombres lobo no comparten ese conocimiento con los forasteros, y aunque he hecho todo lo posible, la mayoría de las fuentes están cerradas para mí. Incluso la manada Hale ha estado con los labios apretados desde que se mudaron de regreso a Beacon Hills. Así que sé que existen. Sé que los lobos los tienen, pero de lo contrario no sé nada sobre ellos. Por ejemplo, cómo un lobo sabe, o si un humano puede sentirlo. Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que Scott y Allison son compañeros, pero nadie nos lo dirá. Especialmente por el apellido de Allison".

"Sí, Scott y Allison son compañeros. Y hay algunos lobos que tienen dos. Por lo general, es porque esos dos le traerán algo al lobo, o a la manada algo que necesita".

"¿Y es un olor? ¿Un sentimiento?"

"Sensación", dijo Peter.

"Está bien. Eso explica por qué Scott estaba tan loco después de Allison después de conocerlo y por qué incluso la dejaste salir con él. ¿Dónde estaban todos en la escuela secundaria?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Estaba lidiando con algunos problemas que nos necesitaban tanto a Peter como a mí. Estoy un poco contento de no haber estado presente porque si lo estaba, Peter tambien".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dudo que hubiera podido evitar que Peter saltara contigo en el momento en que cumpliste los dieciocho. Tú, al menos, ahora tienes un trabajo".

"Vas a tener que hablar con claridad", dijo Stiles. Miró el rostro de Peter, ignorando a Chris. Estaba bastante seguro de lo que Chris estaba diciendo. Solo quería escucharlo de la boca de Peter.

"Supe que Chris era mi compañero tan pronto como lo conocí. No éramos lo suficientemente amigos como para pensar siquiera en hacer algo al respecto. Pero lo intentamos. Lo intenté. Echó un vistazo a su familia y todo lo que había tenido. que ver con lo que había hecho su familia. hemos luchado como locos, pero sabía que el mito detrás de compañeros suficientes para entender por qué no podía dejarlo solo. Nos tomó años para llegar a donde estamos ahora a pesar de mi bravuconería, Chris y yo no tenemos relaciones sexuales fuera del lecho matrimonial. Tan pronto como te invité a entrar, supo que tenía una razón. Está lo suficientemente acostumbrado a mí como para haberlo hecho".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que soy tu segundo compañero, la tercera pata de la antigua mesa de dos patas?" Preguntó Stiles.

Peter le dio una mirada que decía que no estaba contento con la forma en que Stiles redactado él. Sin embargo, a Stiles realmente no le importaba. Peter tendría que acostumbrarse a él y a sus extravagantes maneras.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Bueno, todavía tenemos una boda que celebrar. Tendremos que conocer a tu padre". Peter finalmente se acercó, su nariz frotando la mandíbula de Stiles.

"Amigo, Scott lo sabrá, y le prometí que no haría nada para estropear su boda", dijo Stiles. Sin embargo, no detuvo a Peter.

Peter lo giró hacia donde estaban cara a cara, y Chris se colocó a su espalda. Chris estaba duro. Stiles sabía que debería detenerlos, pero joder, quería. Stiles gimoteaban como las manos se cerraron sobre sus caderas y le sacudieron hacia adelante en Peter antes de empujarlo de vuelta a Chris. Afortunadamente, el camarero se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde que Peter y Chris habían llegado para hablar con él.

"No te preocupes. Allison ya nos concedió a Christopher y a mí una cita en el guardarropa porque ella es muy consciente de nuestras tendencias. ¿Qué tal si vamos allí para discutir lo que queremos hacer a continuación?" Preguntó Peter.

"Si nos atrapan, no voy a hablar contigo el resto de la boda", dijo Stiles.

Stiles no estaba seguro de si eran las habilidades de Chris como cazador o las habilidades adicionales de Peter por ser un hombre lobo, pero nadie los vio deslizarse en un armario que era más grande que el baño de Stiles en su apartamento. Chris tiró de Stiles, besándolo en la garganta mientras Peter trabajaba en desabrocharse los pantalones.

"Peter", dijo Stiles con un toque de advertencia.

"Oh, mira, Stiles, hay algunas cosas que no me importan, pero una de ellas es que mi pareja es comido con los ojos por personas que piensan que pueden tenerlo. Todos los hombres lobo presentes aquí, hay algunos sobre Scott y del lado de Allison, te quieren. Vestido con un traje rojo que te llama la atención, tenías esto ajustado como un guante, querido, y eso no sirve".

"No me estás jodiendo sin condón". Stiles lo quería. Lo deseaba tan jodidamente. No iba a salir con la liberación saliendo de él. No le importaba cuánto lo deseara Peter.

"Entonces es bueno que tú y Christopher tengan los mismos complejos, ¿eh?" Preguntó Peter.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Stiles, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Chris sacando un discreto enchufe del bolsillo de su pantalón. "¿En serio?"

"Si." Peter rodeó a Stiles y en su mano había unos paquetes de lubricante de un solo uso.

Eso rompió el cerebro de Stiles. Peter había planeado tener sexo con Chris en el guardarropa. Eso no había sido una broma. Había planeado follarlo y conectarlo. La idea era peligroso como su mente volvió a la noche anterior. Gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Chris. Peter lo tomó como la sumisión de lo que era y abrió el cinturón de Stiles y dejó que sus pantalones cayeran al suelo. Chris deslizó el enchufe de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciar la polla de Stiles.

"Ustedes dos me van a matar", se quejó Stiles cuando sintió un dedo deslizándose dentro de él. Peter se rió entre dientes y Chris usó su mano libre para inclinar la cara de Stiles hacia donde pudieran besarse. Peter lo alisó antes de presionarlo. No hubo estiramiento, pero Stiles estaba relajado y se sentía demasiado bien. Se espera que Peter acaba de comenzar oscilante dentro y fuera de él, pero no lo hizo.

Stiles gimió, y Peter lo hizo callar cuando Chris rompió el beso. Stiles lo miró, viendo una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que comenzara a caer.

"Mátenme", repitió Stiles mientras Chris tomaba su polla en su boca. Levantó los brazos y se aferró a la pared, empujando hacia Peter antes de empujar hacia la boca de Chris. La mano de Peter se deslizó por debajo de su camisón y se extendió por su vientre. Se sentía posesivo y cariñoso al mismo tiempo. No debería sentir esto tan rápido. No sobre dos hombres que ya estaban en medio de una relación. Que quería leer todo lo que Pedro tenía en Mates. Solo entonces se sometería a esto. Sin embargo, se sometería a esta parte.

Stiles trató de amortiguar los sonidos de su placer, pero los dos hombres que usaban su cuerpo eran buenos para sacárselo. Realmente esperaba que nadie los encontrara. Trató de averiguar cómo conseguir lo que quería sin que pareciera que era un mocoso al respecto. El conocimiento era poder, y a Stiles le gustaba tener mucho poder.

No había nada a lo que Stiles pudiera hacer para evitar caer en el orgasmo. Agarró la cabeza de Chris para abrazarlo mientras lo hacía, sintiendo a Peter desacelerarse lo suficiente como para dejar que Stiles llegara al orgasmo antes de recuperarse. Peter no tardó mucho en terminar también, se mantuvo presionado dentro de Stiles mientras Chris se levantaba. Chris estaba duro, pero todavía tenía los pantalones abrochados.

"A Christopher le gusta esperar. Cuando regresemos a la habitación del hotel, me va a follar contra la pared. Me gusta, a él le gusta. La anticipación. Puedes venir a verlo. Puedo dejarte descargar los libros que tengo sobre compañeros de hombres lobo". Peter lentamente tiró y empujó el enchufe hacia Stiles. Gimió y Chris se aferró a él.

"¿Sólo mirar?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Por supuesto. No tienes que participar si no quieres. Ni siquiera tienes que mirar. Siempre puedes llevarte la tableta a tu habitación".

"Amigo, me registré. Me quedé allí porque mi papá tenía demasiada gente quedándose con él después de que un problema hizo que algunos miembros de la familia de Scott no pudieran quedarse con Melissa. Además, nadie quiere que el padre de Scotty se quede donde él y su mamá estaban."

"Sí, sentimos la tensión allí. Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" Preguntó Peter.

Stiles se dio la vuelta para empezar a subirse los pantalones, pero las manos de Chris sobre él se detuvieron. Stiles estaba a punto de preguntar qué quería el hombre cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas. Peter lo estaba limpiando. Peter luego se subió los pantalones y los dos se dispusieron a arreglar su ropa. Nunca lo había vestido otra persona, y se sentía tan bien como lo hacían. Sentía que lo amaban en lugar de ser un niño.

"Después de que Scott y Allison se dirijan a su noche de bodas, volveré contigo. Se suponía que debía ir a casa de papá. Toda mi mierda está en mi Jeep, así que no será difícil sacarlo todo de nuevo. Dudo que la habitación esté libre".

"No, dulzura, no estamos hablando del hotel. Recientemente compramos una casa aquí ya que aquí es donde Allison y Scott se están instalando. Me refiero a tu habitación allí. No tendremos que ir a ningún lado. Nos quedamos en el hotel por el gusto de hacerlo. Christopher peleó conmigo en eso, pero creo que está muy satisfecho con los resultados de todo".

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Stiles saltara.

"¡Volveré y abriré esta puerta en dos minutos!" Allison gritó desde el otro lado.

"Saldremos en un minuto, querida", dijo Chris.

"Bien. Scott no puede encontrar a Stiles."

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Chris durante unos segundos antes de enderezarse. Se volvió para mirar a Peter. Peter parecía engreído. Stiles no estaba seguro de que le gustara esa mirada engreída en absoluto. Tenía muchas ganas de quitárselo de la cara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La cita nocturna era una de las favoritas de Stiles. Había vuelto a Beacon Hills durante dos meses después de cerrar su trabajo en Nueva York. No tenía ni idea de cómo Peter le había encontrado un trabajo que podía hacer en casa y que era el mismo que había hecho en Nueva York. Era menos paga, pero pagaron por su Internet, y eso era suficiente para él. Había estado tentado de volver a vivir con su padre, pero luego la idea de no poder tener sexo allí, no le gustó. Estaba alquilando un apartamento y había firmado un contrato de arrendamiento por un año.

"No estás prestando atención", dijo Chris. Se apartó y miró a Stiles.

"Lo siento, mi mente, va a cincuenta kilómetros por hora en una dirección diferente en este momento".

"Dijiste que estabas cansado. No debería haber insistido."

"No." Stiles suspiró y se reclinó. Estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Chris, lo habían tomado en lugar de la camioneta o el ridículo Shelby Cobra de Peter. A Stiles le gustó el auto de Chris. Era lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran distinguirse sin chocar con nada. "No, es nuestra noche de cita, y sabes que Peter sería un idiota si intentáramos cambiarlo, y ninguno de los dos está realmente enfermo.

Stiles disfrutó del cortejo que Chris y Peter le estaban haciendo. Pensó completamente que lo mudarían de su apartamento y que Peter lo pagaría antes de fin de año. Stiles había devorado cada pedacito de información que Peter le había dado sobre sus compañeros. Habían hablado con Scott y Allison, pero Stiles aún no se lo había dicho a su padre. Sí, su padre sabía que estaba saliendo, pero su padre estaba acostumbrado a que no quisiera llevar a esa persona a casa hasta que se quedaran. Sin embargo, estaba llegando a ese punto. Stiles no estaba seguro de cómo plantearle el tema.

Chris tomó los lados del rostro de Stiles y le sonrió antes de atraerlo a un beso de nuevo. Las citas nocturnas no terminaban en sexo a menos que los tres estuvieran allí, que era la noche de la cita del viernes por la noche. Lunes por la noche era la noche de Peter, y el miércoles de Chris. Les funcionó.

El golpe de algo duro en el vidrio hizo que Stiles mirara hacia afuera. Las ventanas estaban empañadas lo suficiente como para que Stiles no pudiera ver quién estaba ahí afuera, pero luego el haz de una linterna golpeó la ventana.

"Joder", dijo Stiles.

"Bueno, podemos esperar que no sea tu padre. Eso al menos nos daría suficiente tiempo para correr".

"No entiendes mi suerte." Stiles abrió la puerta y se bajó del regazo de Chris para salir del auto. Parpadeó ante el rostro de su padre. "Hey, Pá."

"Stiles... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en el auto de Chris Argent?" Noah preguntó mientras miraba dentro del auto mientras tiraba de Stiles lejos de él. Stiles no se perdió que estaba revisando para asegurarse de que Chris estuviera vestido.

"Bueno, papá, estaba aquí besándome con uno de mis novios".

"Uno de... significa que Peter es tu otra causa si no, vas a pasar la noche en la celda de borrachos, y no te dejaré salir."

"Eres más que bienvenido a consultar con él", dijo Chris cuando finalmente salió del vehículo. Le sonreía al padre de Stiles. "Es un placer conocerlo, señor."  
Stiles se mordió el labio para no reír.

"¿Stiles?"

"Um... Bueno..." Stiles tragó y miró a Chris.

"Como Sheriff, tienes la información sobre los hombres lobo necesaria para entenderlos, ¿correcto?"

"Si." Noah seguía mirando a Stiles.

"¿Qué sabes de los compañeros de la tríada?"

"Ah, diablos, hijo. ¿Eres compañero de ese idiota?" Preguntó Noah.

"Sí", dijo Stiles.

"Te compadezco, Argent. Realmente lo hago. Dos imbéciles y tú. Solo deja de estacionar en lugares que sabes que patrullamos."

"Nunca se involucran más que besar," Chris dijo mientras extendía su mano. Noah lo estrechó.

"Los quiero a los dos para cenar. Descubriré cuál es la mejor noche".

"O podemos salir a cenar. No necesitas cocinar, papá". Stiles realmente no quería que Peter estuviera cerca de las armas de su padre. Había más que suficiente en la casa para matar a Peter y lo suficiente para eliminar a Chris también.

"Eso suena encantador. Pedro puede pagar por ello."

"Por supuesto", dijo Chris.

Stiles lo miró para ver que estaba tratando de no reír.

"¿Mañana por la noche?" Preguntó Stiles. Realmente no quería renunciar a la cita del viernes por la noche, y como su padre estaba trabajando esta noche, no lo estaría mañana. A menos que sucediera algo importante, su padre nunca trabajaba dos noches seguidas. A él le gustaba difundir sus desplazamientos en torno a cubrir todos ellos en una semana. Así era más fácil.

"Claro. Mañana estaré libre todo el día. Puedes venir de antemano y podemos hablar sobre la verdadera razón por la que te regresaste a casa".

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba decepcionar a su padre, realmente no le gustaba. Algo debió verse en su rostro porque la mirada de su padre se suavizó y tiró a Stiles en un abrazo.

"No estoy enojado, Stiles. Me alegro de que estés en casa, no importa la razón. Me alegro de que estés feliz. Entiendo cómo trabajan los compañeros, así que no es como si los hubieras buscado. ¿Hace cuánto has estado haciendo esto con ellos? "

"Los conocí cuando estaban en la ciudad para la boda de Scott".

"Ah. ¿Así que te fuiste a Nueva York, pusiste las cosas en orden y luego regresaste?"

Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

"Y te están tratando bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, papá. Lo hacen. Peter es un gran blando y Chris es genial".

"¿Todavía estamos listos para nuestra sesión del domingo por la mañana?" Preguntó Noah.

Stiles miró a Chris para verlo sonrojarse un poco.

"Sí, mira, sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando empezaste a preguntarme eso, y luego fue semanalmente. ¿Me estas halagando?"

"Fue idea de Peter, pero empecé a disfrutarlo".

"Eso es bueno porque no se detiene. ¿Por qué no vienen Stiles y Peter esta vez?"

"Peter necesita un curso de actualización sobre tiro, y estoy seguro de que a Stiles se le puede enseñar".

Stiles le dio a su padre una sonrisa. Estaba esperando esto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu bromance cortejando al padre de Stiles."

Stiles se rió desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Pedro había estado toda la mañana haciendo pucheros y sólo llegó porque Stiles no iba a estar bien.

"Supongo que ambos podemos tener un poco de tiempo para relacionarnos con Noah. No es como si él tuviera alguna razón para estar preocupado de que un hombre lobo y un cazador se vayan con su hijo. Especialmente porque tengo una hija que es tan mayor como él."

Peter suspiró.

"Ahora, Stiles, solo recuerda-"

Stiles desconectó a Chris mientras repasaba las reglas del rango y cómo manejar un arma. Stiles se rió un poco para sí mismo mientras la letanía seguía y seguía. Pedro incluso se burló de él un par de veces.

El rango estaba vacío excepto por su padre, quien ya había configurado cada una de las áreas para ellos. Stiles sonrió al ver su estuche de armas esperando por él. Chris trabajó para preparar a Peter con el arma que prefería. Stiles usó eso para revisar su arma. Su padre lo había limpiado la noche anterior porque el olor a aceite aún estaba fresco.

Stiles se puso los protectores para los oídos y esperó hasta que Peter disparara antes de realizar su primer disparo. Stiles apartó todos los pensamientos sobre cualquier cosa, excepto alinear las tomas como solía hacerlo. Disparó hasta que no le quedaron balas en su arma. Encendió el seguro de todos modos y lo dejó antes de volverse para ver a Chris mirándolo en estado de shock. Luego miró a Peter, quien parecía querer llevar a Stiles a un armario y profanarlo.

"Sabes disparar", dijo Chris.

"Sí, esta es en realidad mi arma. La dejo en casa de papá porque no paso suficiente tiempo en casa, y no vi ninguna razón para comprar otra caja fuerte cuando sé que me mudaré con ustedes. Mi padre es sheriff, y ha tenido más de una persona enojada con él porque las guardó. Me enseñaron seguridad con las armas durante años antes de que me llevara a enseñarme a disparar. Nunca aprendí a usar armas más pesadas, pero las pistolas están más que bien para mí".

"¿De verdad crees que no le enseñaría a disparar? ¿Cómo, no le enseñaste a Allison?"

"Yo sólo ... Él nunca ha mostrado interés en salir conmigo al campo".

"Es tu tiempo lejos de nosotros. Escuché a Peter hablar con Derek sobre eso una vez. Nunca preguntaste, y no quería que sintieras que tenías que llevarme contigo. Vengo y fotografío con papá una vez al mes, generalmente con algunos otros diputados. Tengo una licencia y todo. No fue difícil conseguirla dada la cantidad de veces que los idiotas intentaron atacar a mi padre".

"Disculpe", dijo Peter, y comenzó a dar un paso adelante, pero Noah lo agarró.

"No hay armarios a los que tú o él tengan acceso".

Peter parecía molesto como el infierno.

"¿Por qué no acabamos de trabajar sobre algunas de las nuevas armas que tiene Chris y entonces podemos, puedo conseguir el almuerzo, los dejo en casa, y estos dos pueden ir a hacer lo que sea que Peter quiere."

"Eso suena genial. Ahora, Stiles, quiero que hagas eso de nuevo. Quiero verte".

"Por supuesto." Stiles tomó un nuevo juego de rondas y cargó su arma. Estaba preparado para ser criticado como el infierno. Chris era un perfeccionista, como había aprendido Stiles, pero estaba bien. Pensó que pronto Chris lo arrastraría a su campo de tiro que solo tenía un carril. No estaba seguro de que Chris tuviera un problema con las armas, pero tenía una competencia.

"Sabes, en momentos así me alegro de no tener tu nariz, Peter."

"Intenta estar en una casa llena de adolescentes. Todavía no creo que me salgan las hormonas de la lujuria por la nariz".

Stiles se rió. Miró a Peter con una mirada que le preguntó si hablaba en serio, y todo lo que Peter hizo fue sonreírle. Stiles sabía que Peter y Chris eran raros, pero eran sus raros y no los iba a dejar ir.

FIN...

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a la autora DarkJediQueen por darme autorización de traducir esta historia. Me encanta contribuir a aquellos lectores con nuevas obras sobre este trio. Espero que les haya gustado, visiten el usuario DarkJediQueen para más de estas historias en su idioma original.
> 
> *El juego de la gallina (game of chicken) según wikipedia: es una competición de automovilismo o motociclismo una hacia la otra en la que dos participantes conducen un vehículo en dirección al del contrario; el primero que se desvía de la trayectoria de choque pierde y es humillado por comportarse como un gallina. El juego se basa en la idea de crear presión psicológica hasta que uno de los participantes se echa atrás.
> 
> *DILF (Dad I'd Like to Fuck): en español es Papá con el que me acostaría, algo así del tipo MILF pero en vez de ser con la mamá es con el papá.


End file.
